The sacrifice
by kyolover16
Summary: What happens when one of Don's ex-girlfriends shows up and holds Charlie at gunpoint. What would she ultimately do? I suck at summaries.


**A/N: I don't own Numb3rs or any of the characters except for my OC. They belong to the original creators of them.**

Charlie Eppes was walking to his car after his classes at Calsci when he felt metal in between his shoulder blades. "Don't try anything Professor Eppes or else." Charlie heard a woman's voice say. "Turn around slowly."

Charlie did as he was told and as soon as he did, he saw the face of one of his brother Don's ex-girlfriends. "Lacey, what are you doing here?"

Lacey pulled the hammer of the gun that she was holding to Charlie's chest. "Shut up. Don't think that I'm not going to pull the trigger. I want you to call Don."

Charlie looked at the gun and then he looked into Lacey's eyes. "Why?"

Lacey started to lower the gun as she stared at Charlie._ "What are you doing? Do you want me to kill your sister?"_ A voice said. Lacey raised the gun after she realized what she did. "Just tell him that you need to talk to him and that it's urgent."

As Charlie pulled out his phone, he saw the look in Lacey's eyes and what he saw there was sheer terror. He then called Don and told him everything that Lacey told him to.

**(At Don's office)**

After Don got off the phone with Charlie, he knew there was more to what Charlie had told him, he also knew that he needed to hurry and get to where Charlie was before something happened to his brother. When he got there, he wasn't expecting to see the person that was holding the gun to his brother's chest. "What are you doing, Lacey?" Don asked as he got closer to the couple.

Lacey turned and looked at Don before turning back to Charlie. "I'm going to kill your brother, Don."

Don looked at his brother who was staring right back at him "But why Charlie? What did he ever do to you?"

Lacey laughed sadistically. "Because I want to see you in the same pain that I felt after you broke up with me. And I know how protective you are of your brother, so I think killing him will be the best way to do it."

Don walked a little closer to his brother. "I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought that it would be better if we went our separate ways.

Lacey started to feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she willed them down as she said. "You broke my heart, Don. It took me months to get over you, but after I did, I knew that I needed to get back at you some way."

Charlie watched this whole thing and as he watched Lacey, he knew that she wasn't really going to kill him. "Who are you working for? I know that you wouldn't think of getting revenge on Don if someone hadn't told you to do it."

Lacey let the tears fall as she let the gun fall from her gun from her hand and fell on her hands. "I can't tell you."

Don ran to his brother and started to pull him away, but Charlie kept staring at Lacey who was silently sobbing in her hands. "I can't leave her like this, Don. No matter what she did to me." Charlie said as he walked over to Lacey and put his hands on her shoulder. "We can help you. But you tell us who you are working for."

"Why would you help me? Especially after I held you at gunpoint" Lacey asked as she looked into Charlie's brown eyes?

Charlie smiled as he helped Lacey stand to her feet. "Because I know that there is someone that you care about that is in danger. And I know that if I was in your situation, I would probably done the same thing you have."

"The person that I'm working for is part of a hacking group that has hacked into a lot of banks. He has my sister and he told me that he would kill her if I told someone who it was." Lacey said as she looked at Don.

Lacey shook her head and started to shake her head. "I can't, Don." Lacey's cellphone then went off and when she saw who it was she glanced at the brothers before walking away to take the call. "Yes? I took care of him. Yeah. I'll be right there."

As he listened to what Lacey was saying to the person who was on the other end, but he knew that it had something to do with Charlie.

Lacey looked at the brothers before getting in her car and driving to the place where the person who had her sister as a hostage. As soon as she walked in the warehouse she was stopped by the leader of the person. "Is professor Eppes really dead?"

Lacey gulped before answering, "Yes he is. His brother is devastated by his loss."

The leader noticed the gulp, and he was going to let it slide, but as he started to walk away he noticed the look of relief that Lacey had on her face, he walked back over to her and kicked her. "He's not really dead is he?"

Lacey knew that if the leader found out that Charlie was still alive, that he would kill him, so she did the only thing that she could think of he kept her mouth shut as the leader pulled the gun and pointed it at her. As Lacey felt the sharp pain of the bullet in her abdomen, her thoughts went towards the two men whose lives that she thought were worth more than her own

**(outside the warehouse)**

After Lacey left the school's parking lot, Don and Charlie followed her to the warehouse. Don looked at the guards that were standing in front of the door. "Why would Lacey lie to the person who has her sister hostage like she did?"

Charlie looked at his brother and then he thought about Lacey's face as she told them about her sister. "Because she knew that even though she was mad at you, she knew that there was nothing more important than making sure that a person that you cared about was safe."

Don was about to say something, but before he could get the first word out of his mouth they heard a gunshot coming from inside the warehouse. "Stay here and call Colby and the others to get down here." Don told Charlie as he got out of the SUV and pulled his gun out of his holster. He ran to the door and took out the guard before running inside.

Lacey barely heard the sound of the gunshots or anything else for that matter. The leader of the group watched as Lacey slowly lost consciousness. Just as he was about to put another bullet in Lacey, he got shot himself by Don. Don saw the pool of blood that was flowing from Lacey's body.

He ran over to her and out her head gently in his lap. "You're going to be ok, Lacey." He said as he cradled her.

Lacey looked up at Don and tears started to run down her face. "Don, I'm not going to make it." she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't talk like that. You are going to be fine. I'm not going to have you die on me, not when we have a second chance of a relationship." Don said as tears started to fall onto Lacey's shoulder.

"Don, I'd rather die knowing that you and Charlie are safe rather than one of you having to face losing you. Take care of my sister for me. You and your family are that she has now." Lacey said as she closed her eyes for the last time.

Don kissed her forehead and then placed her head on the ground and then started to sob. He was still there when Charlie and the rest of Don's team entered the building. When Charlie saw Lacey and her brother he ran over to him and held his brother close as Don continued to sob.

That next week as Don, Charlie and Lacey's sister watched as the casket that held Lacey was being put in the ground, all Don could think about was what Lacey said to him before she died. He put his arm around Lacey's sister's shoulders and then his brother's and he thought "Yes, there is nothing more important than keeping your loved ones close to you."

**A/N II: I know that I never had a scene between Don and Lacey's sister or gave the sister a name, but I thought that it would be best. Please Rate and Review. If you want to see a story about Lacey's and Don's previous relationship, please let me know and I'll start one. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
